Broken Mind
by hyperpsychomaniac
Summary: A poem from Random's POV. Please review.


A/n: I don't usually write poetry so I don't really know if this is that good. My friends seem to think so though, so its up tell me what u think.

* * *

**Broken Mind**

In this world it's hard to know what's wrong or right.  
In my mind it's even harder.  
What if wrong was right and right, wrong,  
Would it really make a difference to me?

Life's so confusing,  
I feel that I'm losing,  
The fight that's raging on inside of me.  
It's like being caught in the crossfire of my decisions,  
That later seem so far from what I'm trying to reach.

What am I reaching for?  
I'm not even sure anymore.  
But I know it'll be different than what it is today.

Which way to go,  
To whom to turn?  
Can you trust in someone when you can't even trust yourself?

To trust you need a friend,  
But friendship's weak.  
How can you be strong when you're always leaning on someone just as weak as you?

You say you're my friend?  
So prove it then.  
I know you're lying,  
'Cause for all my trying,  
I can't remember why I'd stand beside a coward such as you.

Yet each time I fight against you,  
Or no matter how much I pull you down.  
You'll still always stand beside me when I've fallen down,  
Even though you know I wouldn't do the same.  
I'd be more likely to send you to the grave.

I just can't seem to understand.  
All this goodness,  
What you're telling me,  
It's scaring me.  
I can't overcome it,  
Therefore I must destroy it.  
The Evil's say they can do away with my weakness,  
That they can take away the good inside of me,  
They say that I'll be free.  
I don't see how I can trust in them but I'm desperate to be free from this confusion and indecision.  
I only want the chance to know for what I stand.  
Yet deep down inside I know that's not what I want to stand for.  
My evil side is dangerous enough without it being around 24/7.  
Living this twisted life is worth it if I can just keep myself from destroying the life of someone else.

But sometimes it's just so hard.  
Two voices in my head,  
And they're tearing me apart.  
What made sense before,  
I can't seem to place it together again.  
Just like my mind and soul,  
It's too broken, shattered, strewn in pieces on the floor.

I'm stuck in this vicious cycle,  
No way I can see to break free.

What seems clear one moment is gone the next,  
And I'm left staring at what I could've done.  
Knowing I was about to destroy you,  
And you still would've been my friend until the very end.  
And I know if I let you get too close that's what it's going to come down to.  
I've got no way to know if there's strength in me to win this fight.  
I don't want to do something I'll regret for all eternity.

All I can do is hide away.  
'Cause I don't know what I would do,  
If I woke up to find that I'd hurt you.  
At least this way I'm the only one who has to live with myself.

Why should I be your friend anyway?  
Friendship is for cowards!  
And for that I will destroy you.  
There's no room in this world for kindness, goodness and friendship.  
I'm joining the evil side.  
And there's nothing you or your pathetic sidekick can do to stop me from destroying you.

But can't the Evils see?  
I am not a Lightning Knight.  
Lightning Knight's are good.

I am evil.

They think they can control me.  
They'll be destroyed right along with you.

Still you try to convince me,  
That I should take the stand,  
Come and help you.

But help is weak and I am strong.  
You're weak and so you must be destroyed.

But as you turn and walk away,  
I'm wondering about what you've said.  
How could you even think you could trust in me?

So this time I'll fight the fight.  
I'll stand beside you and do what's right.  
After all what are friends for?  
And I thank God your mine.

So when the darkness comes down over me,  
Won't you take my hand,  
Show me to the light.  
I know no matter what I do or say you'll be by my side.

Just promise me one thing:  
If the Evil within's too strong,  
You'll destroy the friend who'd all too soon destroy you.


End file.
